Princess Nanako
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Written diff. than any of my other stories. Disclaimer I don’t own anything. Amen!
1. Sailor Fire

**Princess Nanako**

Chapter 1:

Sailor Fire Theme Song- Only A Memory Away 

A girl in a firey red dress stood on a balcony in what seemed to be a very hot place. But she did not seem hot, she looked rather comfortable. "Why must time go by so fast? I don't even remember my childhood…" She looked down and saw some children playing in a fountain.

"I don't think as a child I ever got to play. I was always learning how to be a lady. Even if I wanted to play outdoors with the other children, my parents wouldn't let me, saying that princesses don't play with peasants." A single tear slipped down her cheek.

A man her age stepped out from behind her curtain. "It'll be alright, Sachiko." He said to her, brushing her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair behind her ears. "Neither did I."

"That's because you're my big idiot of a brother!" Sachiko said to him, smiling.

"See? I always know how to cheer you up, Sachi." He said, embracing his dear sister.

"Yeah, I guess you do, huh, Ronin?" She giggled and they walked back inside together.

"Good heavens!" An older lady said, obviously the mother of the two. "Where on Taceu have you been?" (AN: A pun on "Where on Earth have you been," since they live on the planet Taceu…) The queen crossed her arms. "Your father and I have been looking for you for ten whole minutes!"

The king stepped forward. "Yes, we have. We are already late to the GOOL meeting!" Her roared. (AN: GOOL The Galaxy Order Of Leaders.) "We must leave at once!"

Sachiko sighed. "Alright. Let me get my tiara from my room and…" She started.

"HURRY UP!" Her parents shouted together as Sachiko quickly ran down the corridoor to where her and her brother just were.

Sachiko met up with her family at the hover carriage. (AN: A hover car, lol.) She had her kitten, Aiko. She also had a dazzling silver tiara on with a ruby in the center of it.

"Now, Sachiko, since you are older than your brother and our heir, you are more important. When somebody speaks to you, speak back." Her mother ordered. "When you are not spoken to, do not speak. Always smile and greet EVERYONE! Cappiche?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sachiko answered with a sigh. In a distance, she heard someone scream loudly.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HEEELP!" She heard.

"MOM!" Sachiko shouted. "STOP THE CAR!" Sachiko ordered as the car came to a sudden halt.

"What is it now?" her mother asked with a huge sigh.

"I'll meet you at the meeting! I have to go!" Sachiko jumped out of the car and started running toward the screaming.

"Sachiko? SACHIKO!" Her father shouted. They sat there in the car waiting for her to turn around, but she didn't. They soon just drove off.

"GRAND SPECTRUM FLARE, MAKEUP POWER!" Sachiko shouted, being engulfed (sp?) by a collumn (sp?) of fire. She transformed into Sailor Fire. "Stop right there!" She told the monster, terrorizing a woman. "I am Sailor Fire, protector of Taceu! In the name of blazing fire, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"You? Punish me?" The monster question, turning to face her.

"Yes!" Sachiko raised her right hand and a jolt of fire struck it and formed a ball as it starting sparkling brightly. "SPARKLING BLAZE!" Sailor Fire closed her hand and then opened it, throwing the ball at the monster. "ATAAAACK!"

The monster slowly discentegrated (sp?) and Sailor Fire rushed over to the woman. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." The woman smiled. "Sailor Fire…"

Sailor Fire smiled. "I have a meeting, so I must bid you farewell, young woman. Stay out of trouble, and out of darkness!"

Sachiko rushed into the GOOL meeting. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late, sirs and madams." Sachiko quickly covered her mouth and blushed. _Never speak unless you are spoken to!_

"Your absence is unacceptable, however, we will let it pass this time, Princess Sachiko. You _must_ learn to be more responsible! You _are_ the heir to ruling our entire galaxy, and we simply cannot have you being late to things!" One of the GOOLs ordered her. "You _must, must, MUST_ be more like your parents or our galaxy is doomed. Do you know how much power you hold?"

"Yes, sir." Sachiko bowed her head. "I'll be more responsible, sir. I'm sorry I was late. It will never happen again, sir."

"It better not, you young, foolish girl." The GOOL looked at Sachiko and sighed. "Now, presuming our meeting…"

AT THE PALACE, FIVE HOURS LATER…

_How could just one meeting be five hours!_ Sachiko threw herself on her bed, still in her gown and tiara. "I wish I could just escape it all… my life as a princess, my parents, and the fact I'm heir to my entire galaxy…" Sachiko began to cry. "I wish I could be the woman I saved today… with a free life and where _I'm_ the one being helped…"

_Sachiko… Sachiko, stop crying…_

Sachiko shot up in her bed. "Who's there?"

_I'm Princess Nanako, and I'm the heir to the entire universe. I know just what you feel like. _

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

_Very much, darling. Now listen to me and listen good. Our moon princess here in the Milky Way galaxy has long gone but her worst enemy had just returned. We need Sailor Fire to come and stop her!_

"What? Where's that?"

_Far, far away from Ecuye, darling. You must go there to the planet Earth and save it from being destroyed! It is your duty as Sailor Fire. You MUST go, now!_

"Earth…?" Sachiko murmured to herself. "I'll go. Please, take me there, milady Nanako!"

And within seconds… Sachiko was gone.

Sachiko's mother stepped inside her room. "Sachiko? Who are you talking to? Sachiko?"

"RONIN!" Her mother shouted, as the young, tall, handsom boy came in the room. "Ronin, where is Sachiko!"

_End song: It's a new day_


	2. Sailor Air

**Princess Nanako**

Chapter 2:

Sailor Air Theme song: Only a Memory Away 

"Akina!" A woman called. The place she was in was covered in flowers and the air was perfect and crisp. It looked quite like Earth, in a sense. "Akina, where are you!" The woman stomped her foot.

A girl with long, tan hair showed up. "I'm here, mother." It was obviously Akina. Her name suited her quite well in this place. "I'm sorry I'm late. I sort of had… a delay." She began to fill the bucket she was holding with water.

"Akina, I swear. If you don't be more responsible, I'll be forced to ban you to the hole!" The woman rudely told Akina, who looked very frightened. The "hole" was a deep, dark hole in the ground that parents on Ema I used to punish naughty children. The whole point of it was that the children had to climb out on their own, and than they were rewarded. That much Akina liked.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, hastily getting back to work. _How can I be Sailor Air _and_ do all these chores at the same time!_ She began to bathe the cows. They were purple with pink horns, green utters, and blue spots. To them (The Urudorians), this was prefectly normal. To us (the Earthlings), this would be utterly odd and confusing.

A cow mooed at her and nuzzled Akina's neck as she storked it's clean back.

"Nothing bothers you, does it, Ainachi?" Akina asked, smiling as the cow mooed at her again in reply.

LATER…

Akina sat on her cot with her beloved dog, Chika. "Chika, did you ever think that maybe there are other galaxies out their besides Urudoru?"

"I'm not sure, Akina. Probably, though. There's always something beyond what the eye can see." Chika explained.

"Where'd you learn that?" Akina asked her.

"When I was wondering the palace, like I usually do. I know, I know, you can't because you're a peasant, but it's quite a lovely place!" Chika told her. "The ground is shiny, the people dress in gowns! Imagine, Akina, gowns! Their cat eats _tons_ of food. That's just simply not fair."

"And what of the princess's room? Have you not seen that as well?"

"I have, Akina. The princess lives better than the queen. For afterall, she _is_ the heir to Ema I." Chika layed her head down. "But they always catch me and send me back here. Pity."

"AAAAAHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Akina heard from a distance.

"Chika! I have to go help her!" Akina shouted.

"But what about the hole?" Chika asked afraid that Akina might be banished down their.

"Chika! It's my job!" Akina quickly raised up her hand. "Aura Princess Flare, MAKEUP POWER!"

AT THE PALACE…

"I don't know how you can go so far as to punish Princess Azuru, but it _has_ to stop!" Sailor Air shouted. The princess gasped. "I am Sailor Air! Protector of our humble planet Ema I! In the name of the atmosphere that holds our air, I will vanquish (sp?) you!"

"Sailor Air! You came to help—" Princess Azuru was cut off.

"Her?" The monster looked at the princess, then the senshi. "What has _she_ ever done for _you_?"

"Nothing!" Sailor Air yelled. "And that's the way I'll keep it! STAR WIND!" She spun a few quick times and held up her hand in the air. "SPECTRUM!" Her hair flew up in the air and heavy wind come to her hand. "FLOWER!" She shouted, as the wind engulfed the monster and it discentegrated (sp?).

"Thank you, Sailor Air!" The princess got up and hugged her savior.

"No need to, Princess Azuru." Sailor Air smiled.

"But who _are_ you? I must surely give you some kind of gift!"

Sailor Air walked over to the window. "Just keep our planet in good hands, princess."

"WAIT!" Azuru shouted. But Sailor Air was already gone. Azuru looked down from her balcony and only saw Akina walking with her bucket of water. "That peasant…"

AT AKINA'S HOUSE… 

"Akina!" Her mother shouted. "Where have you been!"

"Mother, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Akina humbly said, setting her bucket down and heading for the hole.

"Wait just a second!" Her mtoher ordered. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me and tell me _now_ where you were!"

"Fine, but you won't belive me." Akina sighed. "Mom, I was saving the princess."

"_What_?"

"Mother, I'm Sailor Air."

Her mother looked stunned. _They **do** have the same hair and eye color… but Akina? Why didn't she ever tell me? Is this why she's been late so often?_ "Akina, get in the hole. I need to do some thinking."

Akina calmly jumped down and started to cry.

"Is everything alright, Akina?" Chika asked, putting her snout in the hole.

"Mother doesn't believe me!" Akina shouted. Chika knew it was a bad time and slowly pouted away. _Why me!_

_I know the feeling, Akina. _

"Huh!" Akina stopped crying. "Where are you?"

_I'm in the Milky Way galaxy, lightyears form Urudoru. Are you quite alright? _

"No." Akina sniffled. "I'm Sailor Air and my mother doesn't believe me!"

_I do, Akina. I know you are Sailor Air. And since you are a Sailor Senshi I need you to come to Earth and fight for me._

Akina needed no further thinking. "Take me there, whoever you are."

_My name is Princess Nanako. Now, travel well!_

In a flash, Akina was gone.

Her mother then came to the hole. "Akina? I've decided tha—" Her mother's eyes widened. _She couldn't have climbed out that quickly!_ "AKINAAAAA!"

_End song: It's a new day_


End file.
